


Clingy Shiny

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia is so salty, F/F, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Mari loves Ruby so much, Overprotective, Salty sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Dia doesn't believe that Mari and Ruby's relationship will last. Kanan however believes that the two actually love each other. Which girlfriend is right?





	Clingy Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> I love wriing salty overprotective Dia.

Dia was scowling the whole way home even though Kanan did her best to calm her down. The older Kurosawa has been sulking for what seemed like forever since the Ruby and Mari had gotten together a months ago. Kanan expected Dia to be like this, but she only expected her girlfriend to keep it up for a couple days or maybe a week, not eight months...

"Babe, please relax... You act like they haven't gone on a date before." Kanan sighed, walking a couple steps behind Dia to avoid being hit in the face if Dia started to swing her arms around in rage like she did whenever she was mad.

"This isn't going to last, you know! Ruby is only fifteen and doesn't understand what love is. Hmph! Stupid Mari-san taking advantage of my little sister's feelings! How dare she betray me like this." Dia began her rant for the fifth time today.

Kanan swore that she had heard this spiel at least one hundred times by now. Every time Mari was even near the vicinty of Ruby, which was a lot considering they were all in the same group afterall, Dia would lose her shit. To make matters worse, the two were so clingy towards each other, always being lovey dovey. It was always more Mari being eccentric while Ruby was blushing, but over time, even the shy redhead began to be more open with her feelings.

This didn't please Dia one bit. Thankfully, Kanan was so patient with Dia. She understood that Dia was just worried about her little sister. After growing up together, she already knew that Dia was over protective to the point where it was a bit overbearing. Dia meant well even if she was going about this the wrong way.

"Why don't we go to the cafe with the pudding you really like, hm?" Kanan offered, taking Dia's hand in her own once she was at the end of her rant. "My treat. You can have whatever flavor you want."

"Tch...and risk running into them?! No thanks. Ruby said they were going to spend the day at the mall and watch some movies or whatever..."

"Do you think they are still there though?" Kanan looked a bit skeptical. The sun had already setted and the moon was peaking over the hill top now.

"Probably. Ever since Ruby started dating Mari she's been coming home later and later in the night!" Dia huffed, taking her hand away from Kanan only to cross her arms over her chest. "She'll see! All that clingyness is just a phase. When Mari-san breaks her heart she'll see that I was right all along."

"Dia... Mari is our friend too..." Kanan sighed, a small, unamused pout on her lips. "They seem really happy..."

"For now."

The rest of the walk home was silent except for the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and a few seagulls flying overhead. Kanan didn't dare speak up. She didn't feel like listening to Dia rant again about the same thing for the millionth time. She knew the older Kurosawa would calm down at some point if she would just wait and be patient.

As soon as they got to the Kurosawa's estate, Dia noticed Ruby and Mari's shoes were left at the front door. Strange. The lights were off and there wasn't a sound in the house. Sure the house was rather large, but being an old, traditional japanese house meant the walls were paper thin to the point even whispering could be heard from one end of the other if you really tried to listen.

"Huh. I wonder where they are." Kanan also looked very confused once they walked around the house a little and couldn't find them. They had checked Ruby's room only to find Mari's purse on the table which meant they had to be somewhere here. The bluenette wondered if maybe Mari have convinced Ruby to play a prank on them? It would make sense considering the blonde's nature.

The two walked towards the west wing of the house which was mainly used for entertainment and where the guests rooms were. Suddenly, there was a loud screech.

Dia was about to pounce when Kanan caught her and held her tight. The raven was trashing around, ready to attack but Kanan managed to hold her back. Honestly, she was just surprised the other two didn't wake up.

On the guest bed, the two love birds were laying completely naked. Ruby's back was to the door, her bare bottom showing all its glory while her face was pressed against Mari's bare chest. Their legs were tangled and clothes scattered across the floor making it easy to tell what had happened. Mari's arms were clinging onto Ruby in a protective manner, one around her waist and the other under Ruby's neck and hugging her by her shoulders. Her face was nuzzling into Ruby's hair. You'd think she was awake by how she periodically played with the red locks and kissed the top of her head. Her face was glowing with happiness, a bright, loving smile on her lips. 

"I'M GOWING TWO KWIRR HER!" Dia screeched into Kanan's hand.

"Shhh.. Relax... Relax..." Kanan mumbled into Dia's ear while pulling her away from the two sleeping girls.

Once Dia finally agreed not to murder anyone, Kanan let her go and tried to catch her breath. She had to give it to Dia, she really could put up a fight.

A vein was still popped out on Dia's forehead. "Help me move them..." She muttered a bit louder while continuing to utter profanities undernearth her breath. "So shameless... in my house..." Grumble grumble grumble.

Kanan nodded in agreement, more because she didn't want the Kurosawa parents to come home and see such a thing. Though, Kanan stopped right as she was going to try and pick up Ruby, a blush forming on her cheeks when she rememebered, oh yeah, they were naked. "Umm... Are you okay if I..."

"Yes. Just pick her up!" Dia huffed, still twitching and just about ready to punch anyone in the face.

Kanan nodded, slipping on hand underneath Ruby to hold her by her waist, and the other to go between Mari and Ruby's body so she could pull them apart. God was this so embarrassing, Kanan as ready to die. Sure, they all grew up togrther so they have seen each other naked, but they were older now...

However, a hand slapped Kanan's hand away. Mari made a noise in her sleep then pulled Ruby closer to her protectively.

Kanan was a bit surprised by that, thinking Mari woke up, but no. The blonde was still asleep. She tried again but this time was met by an audible growl. "My Ruby! Don't touch..." Mari barked then burried herself in Ruby's hair again, smothering her head in soft kisses.

This time Dia walked over, extremely irritated, but she had to admit that she was intrigued by Mari's behavior. However, she was only able to pick up Ruby an inch away from Mari before the blonde agressively pulled her back. Ruby whimpered, trying to nuzzle herself at Mari's neck again. In turn, Mari whispered something Kanan and Dia couldn't hear then peppered a few kisses against her forehead.

Another loud shriek came from Dia before Kanan cupped her mouth again. Mari blinked her eyes open with a sleepy gaze. When she realized who was in the room, she squealed and pulled the blankets over Ruby. Only Ruby.

She pulled herself to prop herself up by her arm though she remaind laying down with her free arm moving the blanket to cover up Ruby as much as she could. Her face was bright red and her she found it hard to look at her best friends in the eye.

"W-what are you doing...?" Dia blinked, her face completely confused as she watched Mari's actions.

There was a pause. "Ruby wouldn't like anyone seeing her like this..." She mumbled, looking up for a second only to flinch as soon as she made eye contact with Dia. "Get mad at me all you want, Dia, j-just please... don't bother Ruby about it."

Kanan looked between the two, a bit amused by the whole scene. Mari obviously loved Ruby a lot. She wondered if this was enough proof for Dia.

There was a long silence between the three of them. Finally Dia sighed to break the quiet air. "You really love Ruby don't you...?"

Mari simply nodded her head and mumbled a small mhmm.

"Get dressed. You and I will discuss this another time." Dia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"If it's okay... Can you guys step out? I don't want Ruby wake up and freak out..."

Before Dia could say anything more, Kanan put a hand on her shoulder and coaxed her to at least step out. The door was still left a crack open however since Dia insisted on easedropping.

Mari let out a deep breath that she didn't even known she was holding. Once the two were out, she laid back down to cuddle and kiss Ruby's cheeks a bit longer.

"Bella... Hey Bella~ It's time to wake up." She whispered, peppering her neck in kisses.

"Mmm... Mari-chan... Cuddles..." Ruby whined, her arms reaching out to cuddle Mari some more.

"All the cuddles." Mari chuckled and hugged her girlfriend. "But let's head to your room and get some clean clothes, okay?"

"Mmm... Fine... But I want more hugs..."

"Ehehe my needy baby." Mari kissed her cheek, then wrapped Ruby in the blankets some more. "Here why don't I carry you upstairs, my princess?"

Ruby seemed to like that idea very much, which Mari was glad about since she knew Kanan and Dia were standing outside the door. She left Ruby for a moment, just to pick up all their dirty clothes then went back to pick up Ruby bridal style while still wrapped in the blankets.

"Go ahead and sleep so more. I'll take care of you." Mari hummed softly, happy to see Ruby curl up in her arms and close her eyes as they walked out of the room. She didn't care that she herself was still butt naked as she passed by Dia and Kanan when she walked out the door. She merely offered them a small smile then focused her attention on talking to Ruby as they walked upstairs, trying not to blow their cover.

"You still think Mari doesn't really love her?" Kanan chuckled softly as they watched the blonde and redhead round the corner and disappear from view. She turned her head to give Dia a smug look.

Dia didn't respond to that question, only turning around with a huff to walk towards the living room. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe this time she is as wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Lawl. Dia was wrong.


End file.
